


Free Enough

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only had until the sun rose and Sara wasn't going to waste another second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Author's Choice, Any/Any, a couple existing in their own little world on the dance floor, oblivious to the others around them.

The assignment to Ibiza was completed in just over a day and Sara's body was still pumped with adrenaline. She had forgotten the excitement she got out of a good chase and the satisfaction she received when she won. Being in Starling City was all about saving her family and standing strong next to Oliver. Even her happiness had been fraught with desperation.

Sara glanced at Nyssa by her side and smiled at her. While Nyssa had said Ra's accepted her plea for help in exchange for returning to the League of Assassins, Sara knew the decision wasn't from Ra's. The decision came down from Nyssa herself and Sara hoped that Ra's wouldn't punish his daughter for it. He was a cruel man who rarely wavered from his course, and Nyssa had overrode him twice for her.

She shook her head. She couldn't think of that. Nyssa could take care of herself, even up against her father, and they were far away from Nanda Parbat. Right now, they were on a beautiful island with club music in the air from a distance and the stars shining above them. They came here for an assignment, but perhaps they could stay just a little longer for themselves. A mini vacation of sorts.

Sara turned towards Nyssa and offered her hand. "We should make good use of tonight. Don't you think?"

Nyssa took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "You have something in mind? I can see it in your eyes."

Sara nodded. "I do." She raised Nyssa's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "Come with me."

Sara led Nyssa towards the music. The music grew louder the closer they got until they were engulfed in a crowd of dancing half naked strangers. Sara threw her arms around Nyssa's neck and pressed herself against her.

Nyssa had a slight smile on her lips as she rested her palms on Sara's waist. "Does my beautiful canary want to dance?"

Sara threw her head back and laughed before nipping at Nyssa's chin. "No. Your beautiful canary wants to fly. Care to fly with me?"

Nyssa was never the type of woman to back down from a challenge, and she did not disappoint. She captured Sara's lips in a kiss as she began grinding against her. Nyssa was an excellent assassin and that training only further enhanced the way she moved her body, whether it was to kill or dance.

Sara groaned into the kiss as she hitched her leg up to wrap it around Nyssa's thigh. There were probably hundreds of people surrounding them, and all Sara could hear or feel was Nyssa. Just Nyssa. The tangle of Nyssa's black hair between her fingers. The curve of Nyssa's breasts against her own. The warmth of Nyssa's skin. Nyssa's tongue in her mouth as they kissed. Everything was Nyssa.

Someone bumped into them and Nyssa swirled Sara into another direction without breaking their kiss. Sara chuckled against Nyssa's lips. If she had known, years ago, that she'd find love with someone like Nyssa, Sara would have laughed herself silly. Sara had always been a free spirit, good time girl. She didn't care what she did, or even who she did, as long as she had a good time.

Nowadays, that girl was as far from Sara as possible. Sara knew how to fight and she knew how to kill. She'd been taught by Nyssa and her father to do what was necessary. Sara had done things in her lifetime that her younger self would have screamed and fainted over.

When Nyssa's palm trailed down and squeezed her ass, Sara made an excited noise. She couldn't change any part of her past, but now with Nyssa's help, she could steer her future into a direction of her own choosing.

The music continued to pound while the spotlights above changed colors. This was a good idea. While they were in Nanda Parbat, Sara rarely got the opportunity to just _be_ with Nyssa. There was always training to do and assignments to complete, and in a place with so many assassins, one could never let their guard down. No one would dare attack the Heir to the Demon, and once they were together, no one would dare to attack the beloved of Ra's al Ghul's daughter. That didn't mean that they were safe to just be together and unwind.

They were safe here, hidden among hundreds of strangers on an island. Assassins weren't after her and the troubles of Starling City were so far away. They were free to do whatever they wanted to until the sun rose the following morning. Sara pulled away long enough to stare lovingly into Nyssa's eyes. She dragged her thumb across the bottom of Nyssa's lip.

"My love?" Nyssa asked. While their dance was more akin to having sex with their clothes on than actual dancing, Nyssa stopped moving to focus on Sara. "Is something the matter?"

Sara smiled and gave her a brief kiss. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy to be here with you."

Nyssa rubbed the tip of her nose against Sara's nose. "Then I must arrange for more occasions where we travel to beautiful locales like Ibiza. I like seeing you with your hair down and relaxed."

"I doubt Ra's al Ghul would appreciate that."

"I am his heir and you are my beloved. I am allowed to do what is necessary. Keeping you happy is necessary for my wellbeing." Nyssa cupped Sara's face with her hands. "I almost lost you when I first met you. Then I lost you once more when you abandoned the League. This is my third chance and I am not going to mess up. You are mine as I am yours. That is what matters."

Nyssa always did have a way with words. Sara blushed as she placed her own hands on top of Nyssa's. "It's a good thing I chose you then, isn't it?"

There was a vulnerable look to Nyssa's gaze and she dropped her hands to Sara's thighs as she hoisted Sara up. Sara curled her legs around Nyssa and held on tight. She loved how physically strong Nyssa was. Maybe she could convince Nyssa to do some salmon ladder exercises when they returned to Nanda Parbat. Nyssa looked so beautiful when she glistened with sweat and her muscles flexed.

Sara wiggled against Nyssa and smirked down at her. "Wanna return to our hotel and continue dancing? I have a craving for a beautiful woman in my bed."

The sound of Nyssa's laughter and heartfelt 'yes' was music to her ears.


End file.
